Janis Hawk/Theories
Janis and quantum mechanics After re watching the episode , Simon says "quantum physics says until you open your hand, to discover the cat's fate, both eventualities occur at the same time." Then the scene changes back to Janis in the hospital, and once it changes back, Simon continues to talk, "For us, the cat is both living and deceased ... The observer gets to decide ... Alive or dead?" So that the girl on the train actually decided if Janis was Alive or Dead. : - I don't think you're quite getting the concept of Schrodinger's Cat. : : -The cuts from the train to Janis in hospital are a merely cinematographic effect, and so is the suggestion that the girl on the train decides on Janis' fate. Nothing suggests she actually does so. Simon Campos is the father As improbable as it may seem, given the time that they spend together, Janis succumbs to Simon Campos' charm. *While Janis convinces the clinic to assist in her fertilization, Simon convinced the team to include him in their trip to Somalia together, which includes Janis. This theory is not yet excluded. *Janis isn't going to be spending much time at that fertility clinic. *While Demetri Noh offers to assist in her predicament, it's unknown whether she agreed, and if she did, it's unknown whether it worked. This theory is not yet excluded. *Pretty close to being excluded as of Janis is the mole *Janis has access to both Mark Benford's gun (which has now disappeared) and Demetri. She could be the one who kills (or would have killed Demetri). *There have been references on various sites to the actress who plays Janis having a tattoo of 3 circles on her arm and this possibly being explained in the show as well. **This was actually shown in , but no explanation was given. *She's in Somalia when Demetri Noh reviews the 1991 D. Gibbons tape. **She tells D. Gibbons or an intermediary about the tape. **D. Gibbons obtains this information prior to the making of the tape via a flash. ***Confirmed *Or maybe she IS the mole but it's working as a double agent in favor of the FBI. She can't tell Mark or Demetri because it will put them in danger. Or maybe they know but they haven't said so **Confirmed, but working in cooperation with CIA Janis is not the mole *Janis suspected Simon's involvement in the GBO, so she passed herself off as another mole **This would imply that she knew/suspected of Uncle Teddy's involvement in the GBO - otherwise her comment about him sending a sign wouldn't make much sense **or that she overheard what Simon said while he killed Uncle Teddy (which is in fact a possibility that can't be outruled yet) **In Janis' role as "mole," she doesn't appear to be a recipient of any information, but rather a provider of information. She may not have had advanced knowledge of Simon's role, but made an educated and calculated guess - correctly it turned out. On the other hand, Simon may have some knowledge of her role, another piece of information that she may have guessed about, so, since she was right about his role, then that validates any knowledge he may have had, helping her retain his trust. *Janis is a double-agent, working with the CIA Janis is involved with Jericho/Flosso Janis' Baby-Daddy *Demetri (explored over at Demetri Noh/Theories) *Simon (above; implausible) *Unknown (anonymous donor/IVF)